


sugar, salt, spice

by takakoyaki



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Food, M/M, Short & Sweet, shortfic collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: Short and sweet canonverse kpop (various boygroups) and kdrama fics, each with a different food or drink as the prompt/theme. Pairings and fandom vary by chapter!





	1. leo/ken (vixx); coffee & tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taekwoon/jaehwan, pg, coffee & tea
> 
> In which Jaehwan wakes up early and makes coffee and tea for his boyfriend and himself (in that order).
> 
> Title from Coffee and Tea - Eddy Kim + Solar (Mamamoo)

The morning sun was still dim and bleary, kind of like Jaehwan’s vision through his horn-rimmed glasses as he padded around the kitchen making coffee for Taekwoon and a cup of tea for himself. 

Normally, Taekwoon liked to do this job, but he’d just returned from a tour in Japan the night before. Since neither of them had any schedules in the morning, it was hard for Jaehwan to get out of bed, especially with Taekwoon’s arm still draped around him. But he managed to get up in time, pulling on a baggy sweatshirt over his pajamas before turning off Taekwoon’s phone alarm lest it startle its owner awake. When he pressed a soft kiss to his temple, Taekwoon stirred but didn’t wake, and Jaehwan smiled a little just remembering it.

The electric kettle bubbled and steamed soothingly, before indicating it was finished with a satisfying click. Jaehwan carefully spooned ground coffee into the French press and tea leaves into an infuser before pouring the hot water over both. 

Instantly the rich, thick aroma of the coffee overwhelmed his nostrils, though underlying it he could detect the grassy notes of the tea. No later than both mugs were finished, he heard the telltale sound of slippered feet padding across the kitchen. Then the plushy fabric of Taekwoon’s bathrobe pressed against his back, Taekwoon’s arms slipping around his waist as his cheek found Jaehwan’s shoulder.

“Morning,” Jaehwan said cheerfully but quietly, automatically moving his hands to cover Taekwoon’s and squeezing. “I made your coffee.”

“Mm.” Taekwoon hummed, quiet as well. “You turned off my alarm.”

“I wanted to at least give you another ten minutes,” Jaehwan explained. “You could have stayed, I was going to bring it back there.”

“I missed you.” Taekwoon’s voice was still rough with sleep, the pitch lower than usual, and when he kissed the back of Jaehwan’s neck he knew that Taekwoon meant more than just this morning. “I missed you, Jaehwan-ah.”

The words were murmured against the nape of Jaehwan’s neck where Taekwoon had kissed him, and a warm, pleasant feeling began to spread throughout Jaehwan’s body, every bit as good as if he had taken a sip of perfectly warmed tea. He turned around in Taekwoon’s arms, cupping his face with his sweater paws and beaming at him with as much energy as he could muster this early in the morning as he took in the other’s appearance. Taekwoon’s hair was ruffled with sleep, and he was wearing an old shirt of Jaehwan’s underneath his fluffy bathrobe. 

“We video chatted almost every day, hyung. But I missed you too,” Jaehwan said, teasing him. 

“Not enough.” Taekwoon shook his head, causing his bangs to become even more disheveled, but it was still a good look on him. Anything was a good look on him, but Jaehwan quickly lost his view as Taekwoon squeezed him in another tight hug. “I missed this.”

“The coffee’s going to get cold. It’s good coffee too,” Jaehwan half-protested as Taekwoon held him, leaning back against the counter as he patted Taekwoon’s back reassuringly. People who didn’t know Taekwoon very well tended to assume that  _ Jaehwan  _ was the clingy one in the relationship, but sometimes Taekwoon was so touchy that it made Jaehwan a little self-conscious, like maybe he didn’t deserve this much attention. 

“It smells good,” Taekwoon agreed, and still didn’t let go of Jaehwan. When he shifted back to look into Jaehwan’s eyes again, Jaehwan leaned in and kissed him lightly, despite knowing full well that their beverages would be forgotten once he did. 

Taekwoon let out a tiny, contented sigh as he returned the kiss, sweet and chaste, their lips coming apart and together again at an unhurried pace. Like the warmth of the morning sun it felt cozy and perfect, Jaehwan moving his hand to the small of Taekwoon’s back as he nipped softly at Taekwoon’s lower lip. He let Taekwoon set the pace, waiting patiently when Taekwoon paused to lean his forehead against Jaehwan’s and exhale slowly, and following along when Taekwoon kissed him in time with the languid strokes of his thumb across Jaehwan’s cheek, like the beat of a slow song. 

Eventually Taekwoon rested his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder again, his arms slipping back around Jaehwan’s waist. Jaehwan took this as a sign that Taekwoon was satisfied at last, but since it was Taekwoon, he asked anyway. “Are you okay now, Taekwoonie hyung?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon nodded, and allowed Jaehwan to turn back around in his arms so he was facing the counter again.

“Then I suppose it was worth the coffee getting cold,” Jaehwan joked, not minding that Taekwoon stayed attached to his back like a barnacle as Jaehwan moved to reheat both their mugs in the microwave.

A couple of minutes later, they were finally seated at the table. Jaehwan watched as Taekwoon lifted the mug to his lips, taking one last sniff of the strong coffee smell. 

“It’s good coffee,” Taekwoon murmured after taking a sip.

Over the rim of his own mug, Jaehwan couldn’t help but grin triumphantly. “Told you so.”


	2. minhyuk/jooheon (monsta x), ice cream bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk/jooheon, pg, ice cream bar
> 
> Minhyuk reminisces when he and Jooheon go out for a snack run on a summer night.

 

Minhyuk remembers a lot of things. Mostly, he remembers Jooheon.

The two of them are walking back from the convenience store, the dampness of the warm summer night sticking to Minhyuk’s skin like a wet blanket. He tips his head back and fans himself with one of the free cardstock fans they were giving out at the nearby shopping district the other day, and from his peripheral vision he catches Jooheon’s gaze raking over him. Jooheon’s strawberry Melona bar is making his mouth redder than usual, and the imagery of the popsicle bobbing in and out isn’t lost on Minhyuk. He grins and runs his tongue along his bottom lip, knowing Jooheon is still looking at him.

“Tease,” Jooheon laughs, and Minhyuk laughs too as he reaches over and grabs Jooheon’s hand, even though they’re outside and it’s hot and neither of them are wearing shorts with pockets. It’s late, and they don’t look like idols, and no one will be looking at them anyway. 

“Remember when we used to share one?” Minhyuk says wistfully, after a few moments of walking in silence. Jooheon laughs again, but it’s much quieter this time.

“Yeah,” he says softly. “I do.”

Minhyuk doesn’t say so, but he remembers a lot more than that; he remembers the softness of Jooheon’s hands back then, the same as now. The secret smiles they shared when they smuggled their snacks in under the noses of the managers. He remembers lying in bed with Jooheon at night, all his fears and doubts eclipsed by the warmth of Jooheon’s body curled up against his.

“Give hyung a bite,” he tells Jooheon instead, once they’re near the back door of the company building. Jooheon doesn’t hesitate to offer over the ice cream. Rather than taking it in his hand Minhyuk leans over and bites it straight out of Jooheon’s hand, but Jooheon doesn’t seem surprised at all. 

“Minhyukie hyung is being such a tease tonight.” He’s smiling at Minhyuk playfully as he starts sucking on the ice cream again, and Minhyuk fake pouts at him. 

“Says the one who’s putting a whole Melona bar in his mouth,” he scoffs, causing Jooheon to turn red. Apparently, the imagery that Minhyuk thought was obvious hadn’t occurred to his more innocent partner.

“I didn’t-- that’s how everyone eats ice cream,” Jooheon stammers, flustered. 

“I know, but it looks best on you.” Minhyuk moves so he’s standing in front of Jooheon, then raises their joined hands to his lips and kisses Jooheon’s hand. He knows he’s overdoing it, especially since they’re still technically outside, but once they’re inside they have to get back to work. “Everything does.”

Jooheon stares at him for a moment, the silence filled by the song of cicadas hiding in the trees nearby. The last of the ice cream melts away in his mouth, the leftover stick tossed into the bag of drinks. He clears his throat.

“After this,” he begins, smiling with his dimples showing cutely as Minhyuk leans in, close enough for their noses to touch. “Do you want to meet in the singing practice booth?” 

“At the usual one, yeah.” Minhyuk smiles back. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Jooheon agrees, and Minhyuk seals it with a kiss, there in the dark shadows of the company building. Then another, and another, his hands moving up to hold the sides of Jooheon’s face. The bag of drinks and snacks drops at their feet as Jooheon holds and kisses him back, and even though it’s too hot outside to be this close Minhyuk doesn’t want to pull away. Jooheon’s lips are soft and sticky sweet from the ice cream, parted just so in response to Minhyuk’s eager kisses. At least, Minhyuk thinks, there’s no worries about coming off as too eager for affection, not when it’s Jooheon. He only wishes he could give Jooheon more than this, but they have time for more. Someday, Minhyuk knows, he’ll be able to give Jooheon so much more, when it’s just the two of them. 

Minhyuk shares his thoughts with Jooheon when they finally slip back into the building, and he loves the way it makes Jooheon blush again. A few hours later, after the others have all fallen asleep or gone home for the night, Jooheon comes over to where Minhyuk is sitting.

“You remember which booth, right?” Jooheon is sweaty and worn to the bone but still glowing somehow when he asks. Minhyuk gazes up at him, and despite his own exhaustion a laugh bubbles up out of him.

“I remember,” he says, but what he means is  _ I remember a lot more than that, too. _


	3. kihyun/hyungwon (monsta x); cheese hotteok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyun/hyungwon, pg13, cheese hotteok
> 
> In which Kihyun loses a cooking competition (again), but isn't too beat up about it.
> 
> Recipe [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUXgXQIGQNE) :)

Getting a room, as it were, always requires a certain amount of advance planning and food bribery. After all, there’s only two bedrooms for the seven of them-- if they want a room to themselves, someone has to double up. 

Luckily for both himself and Hyungwon, Kihyun likes to cook.

They stage it as another cooking competition between the two of them, though neither of them disclose the “punishments” or rewards to the others. Jooheon hangs around Kihyun as he rolls the balls of yeasty-smelling dough in his hands, then flattens each one into a pancake.

“What kind of hotteok are you making, hyung?” Jooheon asks, unable to contain his excitement. Hyungwon, who is frying eggs in a pan nearby, scoffs.

“Whatever it is, it definitely won’t be better than my omelette rice,” he brags. “I know exactly how Jooheonie likes it.”

“Cheese filled,” Kihyun replies to Jooheon, deciding to ignore Hyungwon’s teasing while he fills each dough pancake with some shredded cheese, then pinches the pancake around it into a ball again. He’ll be able to ‘repay’ Hyungwon for his teasing soon enough, anyway.

Next, Kihyun heats some oil in a pan and starts to fry the hotteok, and is rewarded with the wonderful smell of the browning dough wafting up from the pan. Carefully, he flattens the hotteok with the large spatula, then makes sure each one is crispy on the outside before serving it up. When they’re all done, even Hyungwon smiles as he eats one of the freshly made hotteok, and Kihyun can’t help but feel satisfied just from that, and sure he's going to win. After Jooheon tastes the food, though, he grins widely at Hyungwon instead.

“I think Hyungwonie hyung wins this round,” Jooheon declares. Hyungwon whoops and throws his arms up. Kihyun’s jaw drops, but he doesn’t bother to correct it.

“What?!” he splutters. “B-but Jooheonie, you  _ love  _ my cheese hotteok!”

“Yes, but you made it last time too,” Jooheon points out, linking arms with a very cheerful Hyungwon. “Hyungwonie hyung knew that I wanted omelette rice today.” 

Just as Kihyun is about to protest, Jooheon smiles at him. “Don’t worry hyung, I know you’re both technically winners. You can use my bed as long as you change the sheets, okay?”

Kihyun is struck uncharacteristically speechless at that, and he feels his ears slowly turning red. Hyungwon clears his throat, a little too loudly.

“I guess it’s time for us to clean up then,” he announces, and Jooheon gives them a ‘Yes, yes’ and an all-too-knowing smile before excusing himself from the kitchen. 

As Jooheon leaves, Kihyun looks at Hyungwon, notices the fondness apparent on Hyungwon’s face as he watches Jooheon go, the way his expression goes even softer when he turns back to Kihyun now that it’s just the two of them. It’s enough to make whatever teasing remark Kihyun was going to say quiets itself, his heart beating quicker already as Hyungwon steps towards him.

“Are you ready for your punishment, then?” Hyungwon waggles his eyebrows. He probably thinks he’s being  _ cute _ . Kihyun groans, but then smiles anyway as Hyungwon slips his arms around him and pulls him close. 

“Give me your worst,” he says just as playfully, and Hyungwon smiles back as he moves one of his hands to the side of Kihyun’s face, caressing it gently as he leans in to kiss him.

The first few kisses are nothing more than soft brushes, Hyungwon’s lips pressing briefly against Kihyun’s, just enough to leave Kihyun wanting more. Then Kihyun hums as he curls his hand around the back of Hyungwon’s neck, parting his mouth and kissing him longer and deeper. 

They’ve done this countless times, teasing each other through kisses and affection as much as words, but Kihyun will never get tired of this, of feeling the warmth of Hyungwon’s skin and the softness of his lips. Hyungwon’s breath quickens as their tongues curl together, though he soon moves to kiss other places-- Kihyun’s temple, his cheek, his jawline. He rubs his nose against Kihyun’s neck before pressing open-mouthed kisses all along it, making Kihyun’s stomach flutter and his head spin. 

“Hyungwon-ah.” Kihyun murmurs his name as he holds Hyungwon closer in response, one hand playing with the strings of his apron while the other curls through the hairs on the back of his neck. “Hyungwon-ah, I...”

At the sound of his voice Hyungwon comes back up to quiet his words with another kiss, this time slow and searching. Kihyun pulls back after a few moments, not because he wants to stop but because he loves it when Hyungwon chases him, leaning forward swiftly and capturing his lips again. 

“Can we go to the bedroom yet?” he asks momentarily, a mix of impatience and desire clear in his voice. 

“Uh-uh.” Kihyun shakes his head. “We didn’t clean up yet.”

Hyungwon grimaces sarcastically. “You’re just being a sore loser now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah? I’ll show  _ you  _ sore.” Kihyun shoots back, purposefully teasing. “If you do a good job, that is.”

At that remark, Hyungwon blinks at him, then turns around and heads straight to the sink. Kihyun even thinks he starts whistling as he goes to wash the dishes, and well. Hyungwon might call himself tonight’s winner, but Kihyun knows they might as well be even.

 


End file.
